Why does it have to be a cat?
by 917brat
Summary: Harry, having no choice, had to attempt what most would call the most desperate way to escape the wizarding world. At least, not if he wanted to save the life of the one, he called his son. But at the same time, he had never expected that it would lead him to a strange world, and considering he lived in the wizarding world that was saying something. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Harry, having no choice, had to attempt what most would call the most desperate way to escape the wizarding world. At least, not if he wanted to save the life of the one, he called his son. But at the same time, he had never expected that it would lead him to a strange world, and considering he lived in the wizarding world that was saying something. At the same time could he make a life for him and his son in this world? And if he did would it turn out better for him than the wizarding world did? Honestly, only time would tell. This is a Harry Potter/My hero Academia story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia. Nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

**Chapter one**

Harry was humming slightly as he worked at the stove of his house; moving gracefully through the actions he was doing. As his good mood was making him actual dance a little as he did this; enjoying a small tune playing from the magical radio he had playing nearby. All and all feeling a lot better, a lot more hopeful, then he had in a long time.

He was making a small breakfast for Teddy and himself; an easier mean that he knew Teddy loved. As cooking their meals was something he had been doing for a while now and something he enjoyed doing for that matter.

At the same time, right now, it was something he was doing trying his best to finish off rather quickly, as he knew that Teddy would be waking up soon. And he wanted to have warm food ready for him for when that did happen.

Currently, it had been a little over a year since the final battle against Voldemort had ended, and he felt that he should enjoy the peace he now had. Not to mention it was exactly a year since harry had fully taken Teddy in, marking the day as the first, of hopefully many years they had been together as a family.

Even if a lot of different things had occurred since that time had passed; not all of it being actually good things that had happened. But still, all of the things that had happened ending up being more than he ever expected to happen in such a short period of time.

Especially since Harry hadn't honestly expected to even live after the War was over. Not after he had let Voldemort kill him to destroy the soul piece that had been in his scar. Hell, he hadn't expected to even live after the war since he had first found Voldemort was after him personally. So, it was rather surprising to find himself not only living but actually LIVING and enjoying it at the same time. With a family that wanted him to boot.

Seeing as when it came to the things that had changed one of those things that had changed, and what turned out to be one of the biggest changes that had occurred, being the fact that Harry had gotten custody of his Godson Teddy. Something that had happened after his grandmother had died because of the grief of not only losing her husband but her daughter as well.

A godson Harry had quickly grown to love and had even adopted as his own son not soon after. He just couldn't look into those golden eyes of Teddy's and think of doing anything less. As the child in question had quickly made taken a place in Harry's heart and at the same time had Harry wrapped around his little finger.

Which had brought on the second large change in itself because of this. Ones that seemed to happen all at once, after the news of his new son somehow managed to get out; despite the fact Harry had tried to do everything in secret to keep it from getting out in the first place. Proving to him once and for all that he would never get a moment of privacy in the wizarding world; something he had long since learned to loath.

More so than ever, seeing as after the information about Teddy had gotten out, his supposed best Friend Hermione and Ron, along with several of the Weasley family members, hadn't been happy that Harry had taken in Teddy. Let alone adopted him as his son and named him his heir, meaning he would get everything Harry owned if anything that happened to Harry himself. Because of this, they had decided to give Harry an ultimatum.

Either he gives Teddy up, preferable to Molly who would raise him correctly, date Ginny and go back to Hogwarts where they would all finished their schooling before joining the Ministry. Not to mention disown Teddy as his heir and son, so that his future children, from Ginny of course, could hold that titles instead; like they should. Or he, Harry, would lose their friendship, as well as any support they would give him.

They had then gone on about all the help they had given him, and all the times they had risked their own lives by even being near him. About how much they had lost simply by being friends with Harry and because that Harry better make the correct choice.

Harry, after he had been given this ultimatum, knew the choice he was going to make before they had even finished telling him the choices he had. Which was why those who had given him the ultimatum in the first place had found themselves outside his wards and forbidden from entering them ever again.

As Harry had chosen his son, a choice he would do again and again; without an ounce of hesitation in said choice. Because as far as Harry was concerned his son was his life and had been since he had first been put in his arms the year before.

However, because of this choice, Harry had ended up losing the friendship he had with Hermione, and Ron. Not to mention forbidden from going to the Burrow by both Molly and Ginny. At least until he came to his senses and did what was correct, only natural, thing to do; at least in the words of Molly Weasley in the Howler she had sent him.

Something that had upset Harry quite a bit, if only because said howler had erupted just after he had gotten Teddy to sleep for the night; waking him up and making it so he was to terrified to sleep for a while. Later, once he had spent several hours to put his son back asleep, Harry swore that woman did it on purpose.

Not only that but those four, along with Percy and a reluctant Arthur, no longer spoke to him. And even is some of those cases spread rumors about him to the public; attempting to turn those in said public against him in one way or another. Like they had been during Harry younger years; after his fourth year to be more specific.

Trying to do so by, either by saying he cheated on Ginny, that he had broke an engagement contract, which was apparently a huge scandal, or if not that that he had attacked the Weasley family when they refused to do what he had wanted them to. Any and everything they could to smear his name they attempted to do; all the while giving poisoned hiss of him becoming dark to those they felt were the right ears.

Not that Harry honestly cared too much about that, as he had long since learn to stop giving a damn about what the public thought about him. As their opinion always seemed wishy-washy all the time anyway. So why after years of putting up with it would he bring himself to care now of all times how they thought of him?

Especially since they were clearly proving themselves to be no different now then they had been before. As even now Harry seemed to be either looked at with adoration on day or glared at like he was scum of the earth the next. Depending on whatever rumor that they had decided to believe that day.

A third difference that had occurred in the year since the war had been over, was the fact that Harry no longer trusting Grinngotts bank. More so then ever after what had happened in it. Because of this he had decided to do something about said lack of trust; while helping his own sense of paranoia be temporarily put the rest.

But at the same time, knowing that he couldn't just go in there and tell the bank about his lack of trust before emptying out all his vaults. As that would just be like holding a large sign saying rob me blind after the goblin released what he did to the public; which they would as they would have nothing to gain from keeping it secret.

Decided instead, to make a deal the bank; one that he hoped would work in both their benefits. And would help ensure that the goblins in question would keep their mouths shut about what he had done; if only to keep the benefits they wouldn't have gained otherwise.

It was something he honestly hadn't want to do in the first place, but at the same time knew that it was the best path he could take. At least when it came to getting what he wanted done actually done that is.

To do this, first Harry had paid back the money to repair half of the damages for the escape his and Hermione escape on the dragon had caused. With the other half being fined towards Hermione, as it had originally been her idea in the first place and Harry certainly wasn't going to pay for all of it when he wasn't the only one at fault.

Though he did find it rather amusing that the goblin's hadn't exactly informed Granger about this fine she now had. And even took to adding interest on it the longer she didn't pay the fee in question.

Something that, as they were no long friends and with how she was treating him because he didn't simply follow her demands like she wanted, Harry had no reason to want to help her. And this was by either informing of the fact she owed the bank money, or even paying for it himself. Not when she had all but spat on his and his parents name when he had disagreed with the ultimate that she had been given. Not with all the lies she told everyone around him about him lately.

After paying his half of the damages that he had caused, Harry had begun his part of the deal with the goblins. One that would allow him to empty out the majority of his vaults without anyone being alerted to what he had done.

With what was being done to allow this to happen, at least on the goblins part, being the fact that Harry made sure to return all the goblin made items in all his vaults. Gave the goblins a good fourth of all the gold he had had, and on top of that ended up giving him the entire corpse of the Basilisk he had killed in his second year; along with all the shedding that had been with it.

All for them to keep their silence about him emptying out his vaults, with a signed contract between him and the whole goblin nation to ensure it went the way it was supposed to; one with mother magic herself overseeing it. All to ensure that they keep their silence about what Harry had done in one way or another, either from free of having to lose everything they gained or worse invoke the wrath of mother magic for breaking the contract in the first place.

Yes, it had been hell getting that beast, and the skins it had with it, out of the school without anyone noticing. But in the end because of said beast Harry had been able to, get all but a fourth of all his gold out of the bank. Even if Harry knew he could have very easily gotten a very large fortune for the even from the skins of the Basilisk in question let alone the Basilisk itself.

With remaining gold in question in, being kept in Harry's old vaults, to stop the Ministry from being alerted to the fact the vaults in question had been emptied. As apparently yes, the Ministry did have such alerts systems in place. And they had been in place since the last Goblin/Wizarding war; something about making sure the gold stays in the hands it is supposed to be in. Even if the gold in the vault in question no longer really belonged to Harry anymore.

Not only that but Harry had also been able to get all the books, furniture, weapons and all types of other things out of the vaults that had been under his family name. A lot of which Harry had found very fascinating as he took his time to either read or if not that, learn at least the basics of how to use the items in question; even the weapons.

All of which Harry now had separated into different size trunks that he had shrunken down and placed in different locations on him. As a just in case, as Harry didn't feel safe placing all of it one location; as he knew there was a chance that he could end up losing it. Even with all the spells he had on them to stop that from happening. After all the impossible always seemed to happen around him; and not all of it good.

With one of these trunks ending up being an earring made up of two of Hedwig's smaller feathers as a way to honor her memory; that he had in his right ear. Another being actually placed in the Potter family ring he wore on his hand. The third being attached to necklace he always wore; one that had his family picture in it. While the last, and the one that held the most, Harry had, with the help of several runes, made it so it could all be placed in a tattoo on his body. Which turned out to be a small Lily flower floating in an aura of emerald green, in honor of his mother, and that was on his left wrist.

Not that any of the really mattered to Harry at the moment, as he was currently well on his way on making several blueberry pancakes for his Son Teddy. As they were his favorite food, and Harry liked making them for him. Or at least at the moment they were Teddy's favorite food.

Seeing as in the last few months he just recently started to get into the more solid food and there for had plenty more foods to try before deciding on his favorite; something Harry was looking forward to. Perhaps even try to get him to eat a lemon or something similar while he was at it; just to see his reaction to them.

As he was doing this, Harry heard a desperate call coming from his Floo network; screaming his name. Hearing his, and nearly wide eyed from the amount of panic and desperation in the voice in question, Harry quickly dropped the bowl, that had the pancake mix in it, and quickly dashed over to his floo network. Knowing only those he cared about could actually get entrance to said floo network to begin with as he did so. And that there had to be a reason why the voice sounded as terrified as it was.

Once he did this Harry, immediately fell to his knees in horror, as he saw the sight that was waiting for him when he got to his Floo. As there laying in front of his fireplace, having come through the floo in her desperation, was Fleur.

A Fleur, whose clothes where ripped, had a deep cut on her side, another down her arm, and a last one a crossed her face. Not to mention the numerous burns that were all over her body. Looking like she shouldn't even been able to move from the damage she had taken.

Worst yet, she was lying in a puddle of her own blood; despite the fact she hadn't been there but a second at most. It was a sight Harry hadn't really seen since the war had ended; and even than it really hadn't been to people he was this close to. At least not for the most part.

Harry seeing this, quickly got up and had his wand out casting healing spell after healing spell on Fleur; just second after he had arrived by his Floo. Turning the very air around him heavy with magic, as he did his best to try to save the life of the woman, who had over the last year, had become something similar to an older sister to him.

While doing this, Harry could visibly see that it seemed to be helping Fleur; even if it was oddly slow going at times and took twice the magic it would to normal heal the wounds in question. Something that showed, when Fleur opened her eyes and looked right at him tears pouring out of her eyes. Harry seeing this, wiped them away and in an utterly worried tone asked her.

" What's wrong? And what happened, why where you so hurt?" However, this seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as after Harry said this Fleur started sobbing even louder, hands covering her face, curling into herself sobs. As if her entire world had been shattered and her crying was the only way to let that out.

Hearing, the normally so strong woman crying like she was, broke Harry's heart. Or at least it did until Fleur was able to collect herself and tell him just what happened, just why she was here. Then all Harry felt was the icy cold touch of complete and utter terror unlike anything he had ever felt before; even when he had walked to his Death in front of Voldemort himself.

"Harry, I-I came here for a reason. Look Harry don't keep healing me I'm already dying, it's a waste of your magic, they killed my Mate Bill and My Veela refuses to live without him. Even if you heal all the injuries I have now, they'll just keep reappearing. All your doing is dragging out my death, and making it just that much more painful for me, so please don't" Harry hearing this went wide eyed and was about to say something until Fleur, now visible weakened once more, raised a hand to stop him, before continuing what she had been saying.

"Harry, please just let me tell you why I came here. It's about Ron and Hermione. They have gotten with the Ministry and made a new law it makes it so that anyone with dark creature blood, or even partially creature like my Bill, will be killed. They say it is to prevent another war like the one that just happened from happening again. But its more than that…. As it just doesn't make sense. To kill his own brother, it has got to be." Here Fleur's breathing got heavily, and the tears began to pour out of eyes as continued on; choking on the words as if it hurt her to even say them.

"They burst into our home…blew open the door and fired cutting curse after cutting curse at us. Bill, and my d-d-daughter died nearly instantly because of this. Never expecting an attack, let alone one from f-family. But I didn't. I- I guess you could say woke up to hear them speaking of the law they made and how they were going to go after Teddy with it….They want to control you Harry and feel your son is making you too independent to do so. They feel you will be more moldable, with the grief of losing your son. I don't want that to happen, get out Harry. Get out before they get you son too…I just had to warn you." This last bit was said in drawn out voice as Fleur drew her last breath and died in Harry's arms. Finally going to join the rest of her family like her inner veela demand of her.

Harry, face nearly grey it went so pale, as with a deep sense of regret and growing alarm that he left Fleur on the floor and tore his way up the stairs into Teddy's room. As much as he wanted to do something, anything for Fleur at the moment, he knew there really wasn't much he could do.

And if he did, he could be wasting the precious time Fleur and managed to get him when she had rushed over her in the first place. So, it was with a lot of regret that Harry left Fleur's rapidly cooling body on his living room floor.

What he needed to do was, to do his best to save Teddy, get to another country that didn't have any ties to the British Ministry and promise them whatever the hell they wanted to make sure both him and his son was safer there. To make sure that no matter what the both of them couldn't be taken by the Ministry that would be chasing after them.

Perhaps even add his own wards and other traps or tricks to wherever he decided was safe for them to stay. To ensure that no one could burst into his home like they had Bill's. And unlike Bill's he wouldn't have anyone being safe to Apperate right in; besides himself.

As that was most likely how Ron and Hermione had been able to even get in Bill's home in the first place; despite the fact that he was one of the greatest warder Harry knew. But right now, that didn't matter to Harry. As what Harry needed to do, was everything in his power to make sure that no matter what Teddy was going to be safe; starting with making sure to leave before anyone else could get there.

This in mind, Harry quickly grabbed the dozing one-year old child in the bed, and after making sure he wouldn't fall in anyway, ran back down the stairs. Feeling immensely grateful that he kept all trunks on him at all times as he did so; as it would mean that he could be ready to run at any point in time if he had to. A hang over from the war that had proven really helpful in several situations.

Harry knowing that Apperating with a child, wasn't safe for the child in question seeing as the child's magic was too unstable to safely do so. Nor was it really safe to Porkeying with a child either, as the child could easily be lost during said Porky; as they couldn't exactly hold on to anything themselves. Was rapidly making alternate plans when it came to their escape.

As he was doing this Harry, speed his way to the door; planning on either taking the night bus to escape. Or if not that, sneaking his way to the muggle side of London and escaping that way. As Harry knew, from experience, that the wizarding world wasn't the best when it came to tracking people that traveled the more mundane way.

Only to jerk to a stop and curse aloud when, after tearing open his front door, he was greeted to the sight of Ron and Hermione with a good twenty different Aurors behind them. It seemed that he had ran out of time, or his family luck was striking again; having been building up with all the good that had happened lately.

Seeing this Harry got his wand out, if he had to, he would fight his way out to save his son's life; hell he would kill if he had to. At the same time, the fear of a misfired, or in some cases correctly aimed, spell hitting his son had him weary about fighting against this many people; especially with two that really knew his fighting style. And as he noticed, several of the Aurors there had been trained by him to begin with, so they too would know at least the basics of how he fought. But at the same time, it was a fear that quickly disappeared and fell into an icy calm rage when Hermione began speaking.

"Now Potter, you don't have to fight, just give us the creature. We can't have it starting another war. After all your parents died in the last war, you don't want anyone else to care for to die in another, do you? Also are you really going to fight against the law? Fight against those who are part of law enforcement? You're already on really thin icy with the Ministry after all." This was said in a smug tone that had Harry wanting to rip her tongue right out of her mouth.

But with the how icy calm his anger had gotten, came with that a clarity of mind; as well as a stronger recollection. Which was why Harry remembered something that had him cursing, crying and at the same time getting a sense of peace after finding this out.

This was a book that had been in the very back of the Black family vault. One that had been about the so-called Veil of death, and it had been a book that he had read about three months ago. Telling no one about what he had found after reading it, as at that time he had no longer been friends with anyone who would have been interested in the veil anyway.

What he had found out was that the Veil wasn't one of actual death, like the wizarding world seemed to believe, but a gate way of sorts. One that in ancient times had been used to send those who felt they didn't fit in this world, or even those that wanted to escape from this world, into another.

Where if a person went through the veil, then they would end up in another world at random; and never the same one that the previous user landed in. Not to mention a world where the Veil would change the person in question to best fit into which ever place, they landed in the first place.

Something that the Black family book only knew about in the first place because they had been part of the Druids that had originally created the Veil in the beginning. Keeping it secret from everyone else in case the family ever had to escape from the wizarding world.

And over time even the Black family had forgotten about the Veil and the powers it offered. Which considering how the majority of the most recent Blacks had been Harry could figure was a pretty good thing to have happened. Considering just what could have happened if they had remembered.

But because of this, Veil in question hadn't even originally even been part of the Ministry. But instead had been found by said Ministry about five hundred years ago. However, because they had technically stolen it from where they had found it, they had no idea what it had done. All they knew was that anyone who went through the veil would never came back and was registered as dead, by any spells the wizarding world used to check on them; thus the Veil earned the name the Veil of death.

Harry when he had first read this had been more relieved than he had thought he was going to be. As it meant that his godfather Sirius wasn't dead, or worse trapped within said Veil slowly wasting away, but in another world altogether; hopefully leaving his life out as happily as he could.

But were Sirius may or may not be wasn't on Harry's mind right now, not at all, as remembering the Veil, and remembering just what everyone else in the wizarding world thought of it was Harry got an idea; one he hoped would work. As it was the only thing, he could think of at the moment, that would ensure that both him and Teddy get out of the situation they were in as safely as possible.

Because even if Harry did want to fight for their freedom, as who wouldn't. But at the same time, he wasn't sure he could do so without his son getting hurt; something he would never let happen if he could help it.

Not only that, but he didn't even know that if they even managed to get out of this situation unharmed, they would be able to stay safe for long periods of time afterwards. As he knew that both Ron and Hermione would continue to try to chase him down, trying to find him where every he may go and wouldn't give him a moments peace; no matter where he tried to hide from them.

Which would make it so that Harry would have to make Teddy live his life on the run, and always watching his back waiting for the next attack; never getting a real moments peace. Something that Harry really didn't want for his son, as that was way too similar to the life, he himself had lived in the wizarding world, and during the war.

Knowing this, Harry licked his lips in a fashion he knew both Hermione and Ron would take as nervousness; perhaps even slightly fearful. Before deciding to play on the self-sacrificing golden boy image, that most of the Ministry seemed to think he still had; despite all logic pointing out differently.

To do this, Harry made himself look as small as possible, hunched down his shoulders a bit, placed down his wand at a slightly unsure angle, and then using all the skills he developed both before the wizarding world and during the war began to act. Eyes wide and slightly watery as he did so.

"I-I can't let him die…at least not by himself. You, you said I am already on thin ice with the Ministry, right? That means you're likely to come after me next anyway, as I don't know what I will do if you kill my son…I think, that if you let me, I would like to go through the veil with Teddy. That way we can be with Sirius, and the Ministry could see that the job is getting done…. will you allow this?"

Ron and Hermione seeing this, seemed to get a sort of twisted sense of delight on the defeated, devastated look on Harry's face. It was probably this, as well as an inflated sense of self-importance, that caused both of them to get smug looks on their faces, and while trying, but failing miserably, to look sympathetic Hermione answered Harry.

"If that is what you want, we can ensure that happens. But we will be taking you straight to the Ministry and having someone push you in the veil. To ensure you're not planning anything to escape. After all, the Veil of death is exactly what someone like you and that thing in your arms deserves."

Harry hearing this, had to grit his teeth and remind himself of what, or who, he was doing this for. So that he didn't lash out at Hermione, and instead, keeping his head down so she couldn't see his eyes, and there for the icy murderous rage in them, as he replied to her.

"Yes, alright. I'll go right now, I will not fight you in this, just let me hold Teddy; make sure he felt safe for what could be his last few minutes." Then after ignoring Ron's snort and mutter of it being his final minutes no ifs about it, allowed himself to be dragged to the Ministry, and to where he knew the Veil was.

Seeing this Veil, Harry tightened his grip on Teddy, as the old terror he had about the veil in question temporarily came back. A grip that caused Teddy to squirm slightly in discomfort, which caused Harry to loosen his grip slightly before slowly walking forward towards the veil in question. Trying his best to make it look as if he was walking towards his doom instead of what felt may be his salvation the entire time. With Ron following closely being him, wand pointed directly at Harry's back as he did so.

Harry as he continued to walk forward couldn't help but hoping the book, he had read was one that was correct; as he was risking both his and Teddy's life in this regard. Something that he wouldn't have done if he had any other choice in the matter, and even now could feeling the guilt and growing doubt weighing heavy on his mind with each footstep that he took. Making Harry begin to second guess the decision he had made; wondering if it really was the best choice for him and Teddy.

Then, once he was directly in front of the Veil in question, he turned around to face those in the Ministry who were watching him. Knowing they wanted to make a show of what they were doing to him. Knowing that they would act like they were doing a great sense of justice by throwing both him and Teddy into what they all thought was the veil of death.

Or at least Ron and Hermione would, as they felt he had betrayed them; which meant he deserved what was now happening to him. Something that was proven correct when Hermione stepped forward and with a gesture with her hand to temporally stop Ron from pushing Harry in asked Harry.

"Any last words Potter, you could just throw the brat in veil and go with the deal we gave you a year ago. With some serious groveling and showing all of us that you know your place; I am sure both Ginny and the Ministry will forgive you… eventually."

Harry hearing this, bit his tongue for a second so as to not risk them throwing a spell at Teddy for something he said. Before a thought occurred to him, one that caused his eyes light up with a good deal of sadistic glee.

"Yes, I do have something to say. I call you all betrayers of life debts that you owe me and call on lady magic herself to judge you all!" This earned gasp of horror from those who knew what Harry had just done, and they grabbed their wands to do something to Harry to try to stop him. To make him in one way or another take what he said back.

But before they could do this, or before Ron could shove him in the veil like he wanted to Harry threw himself, and therefor Teddy in his arms, backwards into the veil. Grasping as tightly as he could to his son without hurting him; hoping that the veil wouldn't somehow sperate the two of them while they were going through it.

Harry once he was in the Veil, felt himself going into a more dazed state. Like everything was going to be aright and the feeling of what could be only be described as just pure warmth covered him; in what Harry could only describe latter as a cocoon of complete safety.

Once in the cocoon of safety, Harry found that he wasn't completely aware of what was going on. He knew that time had passed, but he could for the life of him tell just how much time had actually passed.

He could tell that there were changes going on with his body, along with the body of his son in his arms, at the same time if asked he wouldn't be able to tell you just how these changes occurred. Or for that matter in what order or even how he knew they had occurred in the first place.

And at the same time, Harry could even feel something being added into his mind, which Harry instinctively knew was the information of the world he was going to. But again, just how or why he knew this was something he couldn't answer either.

Nor did he know why out of everything that was happening to both him and his sone didn't cause him to panic. Like it would have if it had happened outside the veil as Harry found himself reacting in ways that weren't normal for him in the least bit.

In fact, all Harry knew was that the book he had read had been correct, that his son had gone all the way through the veil with him and had undergone similar changes. Not only that but he could now tell that, what he was still mentally calling the cocoon of safety, was finished and would be opening soon; letting him into his new world.

Harry found himself feeling as if he was falling, as a very bright light suddenly blinded him, and as he found himself slamming into the ground. Luckily landing on his feet and managing to keep his balance as he did so. Taking special care in making sure that Teddy was safe in his arms after he did so.

Once Harry was on the ground, and steady from the landing he had just done. Harry immediately noticed that the light that had been so blinding before was actual a streetlight that had been shining directly in his face. And that it was now rather late at night; if how dark the sky now was meant anything. Which considering the sun had just been starting to rise when he had originally gone through the veil was rather surprising.

But what was even more surprising to Harry, was the sudden information he had in his head, as he found out just what the veil had changed about both him and Teddy. Not to mention more about the world they were now going to be part of. Even if he now had a rather bad headache from the sudden download of said information.

What Harry found out, was this wasn't a world of witches and wizards like the one he had left behind, but a world of Heroes and Villains. Where nearly everyone of this world, except for roughly ten percent, had something called a quirk.

Which as it turned out was a specific power that the body had, from breathing fire, to having flowers for hair; anything that you could think of was probably out there. Reminding vividly of some of the comic he had seen his cousin reading when they had been younger. Or at least the ones his cousin could hide from his parent's as apparently the comics weren't normal enough for his aunt.

When it came to Harry, as well as Teddy, and how the Veil had adapted them to fit in this world or at least better than they would have otherwise; as Harry was sure that they could have passed off their magic as a quirk if they wasn't to. Was the fact that the Veil had partially taken their magic and adapted it into a quirk with a little extra in there.

As Harry found that the Veil had taken his Animagus form, of a two tailed Neko Yokai, and merged it with his physical body along with him magic. Which ending up giving Harry a quirk he had found was called, Magic cat. Along with all the know how of how it was registered as how it worked.

Which was as it sounded, someone with cat like feature, though in his case he had two tails very fluffy tails opposed to one and was able to use magic. This time without a wand, and he could most of what he could in the other world but larger amounts of magic would drain him faster then it would have back in his old world; as he no longer had a buffer like his wand would have been.

While on the other hand Teddy, had his father's werewolf blood mixed with his mother's metamorphic ability into a quirk called Morphing wolf. Which from what Harry could tell was something he wouldn't have full control over or be able to use in a large degree until he was older. Though Harry did note that the information he gained did take care to note that Teddy had apparently been born with his so-called quirk, and so had he, something that would show up on their paperwork.

Which the veil had made for them and had added and placed into Harry's pocket, making Harry wonder just how through the Veil was when it came to transporting others to the world they were in as Harry had never thought of needed something like Paperwork before.

When it came to the more physical changes the two had undergone. Well, they all really showed physically on both Harry and Teddy when it came down to it. As Harry found that his hair had grown from the almost shoulder length it had been to about mid back in a silky wave. Not only that but he now had a pair of pitch-black cat ears on his head, two fluffy cat tails behind him, which he could so see Teddy grabbing and chewing on at a later date. Not to mention the fact that his nails had gone from human looking to pitch black and rather sharp looking. Which had Harry mentally noting to either find a way to file them down, or to cover them so he wouldn't hurt his son with said nails.

As for Teddy, seemed to gain wolf ears, a wolf tail, and glowing golden eyes that Harry knew would all be able to shift colors. Not only that but Harry also knew, that with enough practice when he got older Teddy's new quirk would allow him to shift in to different types of wolves as long as he knew enough details about them; not to mention when he wanted to hide his wolf like features.

Sadly, from what Harry could tell Teddy didn't have nearly as much magic as he had before, and at most would likely only grow strong enough to use fourth years spells at his strongest, and that was only if he worked really hard on it. Which if he wanted to Harry would certainly help him on it but given the world, they were in Harry wasn't so sure Teddy would want to do that in the future.

Harry was torn from his thoughts about both his own changes, and the changes Teddy had gone through, not to mention what Teddy might want to do in the future, by the sound of someone landing right beside him. Causing Harry to jerk around clawed hand raised and ready to throw some deadly magic at who every had just appeared at his side; as his body curled around his son to ensure he was safe.

It was by doing this that Harry saw, that it was a man a few years older than his eighteen years old, maybe twenty-one or so, with long shaggy black hair that fell in front of some seriously sleep deprived eyes. Wearing a black out fit with a long white scarf like clothe wrapped around his neck. Who looked to be staring heavily at both him and Teddy before he opened his mouth and demanded.

"What are you doing, you know quirk usage is forbidden without a license?"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Harry, having no choice, had to attempt what most would call the most desperate way to escape the wizarding world. At least, not if he wanted to save the life of the one, he called his son. But at the same time, he had never expected that it would lead him to a strange world, and considering he lived in the wizarding world that was saying something. At the same time could he make a life for him and his son in this world? And if he did would it turn out better for him than the wizarding world did? Honestly, only time would tell. This is a Harry Potter/My hero Academia story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia. Nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

**Chapter Two**

Harry wasn't sure what had happened, or how he had even gotten to where currently was; at least not exactly. As he honestly didn't remember walking to his currently location that was for sure. In fact, Harry was still feeling slightly dazed from this trip through the veil and was still trying to sort through all the information he had gain from it as well.

At the moment, all Harry really knew was that one moment he was being told that it was illegal to use his quirk, and the next, he was fighting for both his and Teddy's life. As some sort of Gorilla man, began to try to grab the both of them to use them as a hostage against someone called Eraserhead.

Then all Harry knew, after tucking his son into his chest, was that he was then using his magic to knock the attacking Gorilla man in question out. Hissing slightly as he curled his tails around where Teddy was; adding a little more protection towards his sone as he did this.

After which, Harry could almost dimly recall the man, who had previously been telling him that his quirk usage was illegal, was sighing and telling him that he had to take him to the police office. As while it was legal for him to use his quirk to defend himself like he did, he still had to make a report of what happened. As was the norm when a civilian managed to take out the villain that had been attacking them.

Which is how Harry ended up in the situation he currently was. And what had led to him being left wondering just how he ended up where he was, at least as fast as he had. As currently he was in front of a police officer, who was apparently called Detective Tsukauchi , and the man, whom Harry had found out was the Hero Eraserhead, that the Gorilla man, a small-time thug if what the police officer said was correct, was trying to escape from, right behind him.

Currently Harry was debating just what to say. As he had already been told that Detective Tsukauchi, who was standing directly in front of him, had a quick that told him if Harry lied or told the truth.

Something Harry figured was similar to the truth serum back in his world only the other way around as instead of forces those who took it to tell the truth no matter what, the detective could tell if you lied no matter what; or at least that was what Harry figured it meant; as he couldn't think of any other comparison that may work.

And honestly, after hearing this, Harry wasn't sure what he should do. Or for that matter how strong the officers quirk was when it came to knowing what was the truth or what was not. Nor did he want to risk testing it out, as he had Teddy with him, and they were in a completely new situation that Harry now wasn't sure just what to do next in. Or if he would be risking Teddy in anyway if he did try to lie and get caught in said lie.

Knowing this, Harry took a deep breath, looked at his son for a second; taking in the small wolf like ears that were now at home on his head. His look going even softer as his son leaned against him going back to sleep. Seeing this, Harry ran his fingers through his son's now soft fur like hair, and sighed.

Deciding that he was going to tell the them the truth; or as much as the truth as he could stomach at the moment. After all, he knew he was going to need some help from someone in getting settled in this new world.

As while Harry did have the basics downloaded into his head by the Veil, as well as a bit of a background, he had no idea about the laws, or the small details everyone who really lived in this world would know; would have to know to survive in it for that matter. So, with that in mind, Harry looked at the officer in front of him, and while knowing that the other one, Eraserhead, was behind him began to speak.

"I don't know how strong your quirk is, and how much of the truth it can tell. But for the sake of saving myself a headache, and hopeful get some real help while I'm at it, I'm going to tell you two the whole truth. Don't believing me, that fine, try and take my son from me because you don't believe me, and I'll be doing everything in my power to utterly destroy the both of you."

This said both the ones he had spoken to went stiff at his threat, and the officer, nodded telling Eraserhead that Harry was speaking the truth; with everything he had just said. Letting both of them know just how serious Harry was, about what he was currently doing. Harry seeing this and seeing that both of them seemed to be now taking him seriously, even if they didn't like the threat he had just given, began to speak again.

"I know what I am about to tell you is going to sound utterly insane, and you'll have a lot of trouble believing it at first. But do think about all the quirks that are out there, and how unbelieving some of those are before you judge me. Also, if you give me a chance after I finish speaking and you still don't believe me, I do have proof to back up my tell."

Swallowing after saying this and taking a brief moment to gather all of his thoughts together. Harry hugged his son to himself slightly, before he began to tell the others everything, he felt they should know; trying to choose his words carefully as he did so.

"Okay, I am going to come right out and say this, believe me or don't. But originally me and my son Teddy here weren't from the world to begin with. " Here Harry paused in what he was saying and looked to see how the others reacting to what he had just said. Only to see the police officer staring wide eyed in disbelieve and trying not to choke on his spit as he told the hero behind him.

"He's telling the truth." Harry hearing this, and not wanting to have any more doubt cast on to what he was going to say. As he knew that they could say that he believed he was telling the truth and go down the road of doubting his mental stability.

Which would likely end with a fight, where they attempted to take his son from him; stating mental instability or another thing similar to that. Which would be something that wouldn't end well for anyone, considering just what Harry was willing to do to make sure his son was safe; hell it was how he had ended up here in the first place.

Still knowing this, and despite this knowing, he still felt that it would best to get the truth out. So, with this in mind Harry continued on with what he wanted to say. Keeping a comforting, but still tight, grip on his son the entire time; taking comfort with the fact that Teddy was in his arms as he spoke.

"Look, I know this sounds rather crazy, but me and Teddy are from another world, like I just said. My son is mine though something that in our world was called blood adoption, which makes me a third parent to him by blood. His original father, who's the one who asked me to take care of his son if anything happened to them in the first place. Was what in our originally world was called a Werewolves; which I am pretty sure that you know about correct?" Hear Harry paused and waited to see if they did, which after getting both nods and a look that was rather unreadable from Eraserhead, Harry continued on.

"Well, in the world we had left, Werewolves were something that was badly discriminated against. Hell, the whole world I came from was running rapid with different discrimination always seeing black and white. Light verse dark, never in greys, and Teddy's father, because he was bitten by another werewolf as a child, against his will might I add, was treated like dirt under a lot of people's feet. " Here Harry had to pause as he took a deep breath to calm down before he began once more; trying to get back more on subject as he did so.

"What I mean, is that because Teddy's father was a werewolf as his son Teddy was going to be painted with the same light. Something I wasn't going to have happen. Especially when I found out just what they were trying to do with all of those that they classified as 'dark' or 'creatures' rather they were children or not."

Here Harry gave a shuttered deep breath, as he recalled just how he found this out, and as he remembered that he had just left Fleur on the floor like he had, in his desperate attempted to get his son to safety. Something that to his shame had ended up failing.

"Look, before I go on in that line of thought, I need to tell you that back in my old world we had just gotten through with a war of sorts. A big light versus dark kind of thing. The guy on the other side was a mad man who though everyone who didn't have…. well in your minds it be quirks, to even live. In my world it would have been anyone who didn't have… magic to live." Here Harry was interrupted by Eraserhead, who seemed to have finally had enough of what Harry was saying.

"Magic, you really don't expect us to believe, that do you?" Harry once he heard this, raised an eyebrow and in a tone so deadpan it actual had the man in question blushing very lightly as he heard what Harry had to say.

"Yes, but the ability to transform to and from something like a Gorilla is just that much more believable isn't it? Look before you scoff and shout out your disbelief how about you let me finish telling you my tale; how does that sound?"

This said, and after getting another nod from the now pretty pale officer Harry once more started back up. Wondering how many more times he would stop or being interrupted before he was able to finish what he was saying as he did so.

"Like I said, the world I came from had magic in it. I was a wizard there and before this I had been fighting for the light side of the war. Even if it had only been because I didn't want those, I called family killed, and the fact that the Dark side where pretty much insane. As, as I found out later neither side was really good. " Here Harry gritted his teeth as he recalled just how bad the light side had gotten after the war, not really stopping his explanation as he did so.

"Both sides had their serious faults, and it seemed to only get worse after the war between them had ended. Seeing as after the war, and after the threats had been done away with, the so-called light side went to the extremes. As I said earlier Teddy's other father was a werewolf, and because it was classified as dark, they decided that all creatures that were declared dark should be killed. This included Teddy, the son of a werewolf. I wasn't going to let this happen. "

There was slight whimper that interrupted Harry and caused Harry to pause in his tell as he soothed his son back to his sleep and away from whatever it was that was bothering him. Before in a calmer tone he started speaking once more.

"And because I knew that the Light side would either want me done away with or completely under their thumb, as I had been one of their stronger fighters during the war, at least when it came to the level of magic I had, I came up with a plan." Here Harry took a deep breath and began to finish up his tale; not really wanting to give more details than what he had as he did so.

"Because of my family line I knew that there was a sort of gate way to different worlds within their Ministry. And I knew that they saw said Gate way as a sort of death sentence as no one had ever come back through it alive. Knowing this and knowing that I really didn't want to have my son live his life on the run. having to always look over his back and wondering why just because of his blood line he was being hunted down like some sort of animal. I tricked the others into letting us go through the Veil, as I hoped that we would both be able to have a better life after going through it. And that is how we ended up in this world, as the veil sent us to this world; while changing use and giving us a little more information about this world."

Harry after saying this, went back to soothingly run his hands through his son's hair before waiting to see how the others would react to what he just said. He didn't have to wait long, as the officer in front of him simply stated.

"He's telling the truth. Now could you please tell me what you mean when you said this…veil changed you. As well as tell us what you mean when you mentioned the fact that it gave you a little more information on this world." Blinking at this, and rather surprised that he was being believed in this first place, Harry answered the question he had just been given.

"I meant that the veil made it so that both Teddy and I would fit in the world it was taking us too. It could have been any world, like if there was a world out there that was made up of only water it would adapt us so we would be like whatever civilization was there. With things like being able to breath underwater and maybe things like tails or things that would make us be able to move quicker in the water." Harry after giving this explanation gave the detective the answer that he wanted.

"What it has done, because we came into this world was, it took our magic and adapted use to this world; while at the same time giving use the bare minimum of information about this world. Like the fact the changes the veil made to us are quirks, what a quirk were and how quirks were usually used in this world."

After saying this Harry had to pause and take a breath. Then after seeing the first officer nod to the Hero that was still behind him, telling the Hero Harry was still speaking the truth Harry finished up the last of what he was going to say.

"When it came to quirks, that the Veil gave us when it changed us. I mainly keep my magic and got the quirk magic cat. While on the other hand, my son Teddy, it took the wolf blood he had gotten from Remus, his birth father, and the…well I guess you could say magical shapeshifting his mother had and merged it together while taking the majority of his magic. Giving Teddy the quirk, morphing wolf. Which if what I found out about it was right, it would let him use different features of all kinds of wolf or wolf like creature, like there sense of smell strength or other such things, and eventual be able to fully transform into said creature if he wanted to. He'll also be able to use a small level of magic if he trains on it, but not nearly as much if he had stayed in the wizarding world. Though considering his age at the moment there really isn't a lot he can currently do with his quirk."

After saying this Harry got ready to defend himself if he had too, only to feel slightly flat footed about the fact that both of them seemed to believe everything he had said. Or at least it seemed that way when the Hero, Eraserhead looked at Harry and in a tone that screamed he was just so done with this asked.

"I've just got one more question for you. I get why you son…Teddy, was it, has a wolf like quirk with some wolf like features. But why did you have to be a cat?"


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- Harry, having no choice, had to attempt what most would call the most desperate way to escape the wizarding world. At least, not if he wanted to save the life of the one, he called his son. But at the same time, he had never expected that it would lead him to a strange world, and considering he lived in the wizarding world that was saying something. At the same time could he make a life for him and his son in this world? And if he did would it turn out better for him than the wizarding world did? Honestly, only time would tell. This is a Harry Potter/My hero Academia story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia. Nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

**Chapter Three**

Harry after hearing the question Eraserhead had asked him after his explanation, had to blink his eyes in disbelief. Mostly because of how ridiculous said question seemed to him; as he could think of a dozen other questions Harry would have asked if he had been in the man's shoes. But, at the same time, seeing that Eraserhead and Detective Tsukauchi both seemed to be rather interested in the answer to said question let loose a slight sigh before answering it.

"It's because of my Animagus form." Here Harry paused and seeing the slightly confused looks that, while hidden, were clearly being directed at him because of his answer. Catching this Harry could see that he hadn't really answered the question that had been directed at him; at least not in a way the others could understand.

Seeing this, Harry decided to give a little more detail in what he was saying. As he had already given them a lot of detail before, about much more sensitive information, so there really wasn't a point in trying to hide more now. With that in mind Harry, after giving another sigh and trying not to bring his spare hand up to rub the bridge of his nose to stop the building headache he could feel coming on, Continued on with what he had been saying before.

"An Animagus form is a more complicated bit of magic from my old world. One that not every magical person there was able to do; because of how difficult it can be. What it is, or really was, is the ability to completely transform into the animal that best suits you. Be it in personality or even soul; depending on just what book you read. I had this ability before I went through the veil and my form was a two-tailed Neko Yoko. Which seemed to have merge with me and my magic when I came to this world; resulting in my new look and the quirk I now have." This was said with a gesture to both the ears on his head, and a twitch of the two tails that were swaying behind him.

Harry after saying this, looked at the two to see how they were reacting to what he had just said. Only to see Eraserhead staring at his tails with a an even more curious look in his eyes, and with his hands twitching slightly before he looked right at Harry and asked him. Looking like he was making an effort to keep his tone, and face, deadpan as he did so.

"Why did the form of a Neko Yoko fit you? I mean it is also classified as a two tailed cat Demon correct? And according to some of the stories I know it is a very deadly creature that attacks, as well as destroys, things for no reason…So why does that form out of all the forms that were out there fit you and do we need to worry about that?"

As this was said, Harry felt his eye twitch as he had gotten a lot of question similar to it, if even more prejudice, when his Animagus form had first came out. Hell, he had been out right attacked a couple of times because of said form; before the others had learned better. But because of this, Harry also knew just how to best answer the question he had just been asked.

"The form is not a demon or anything remotely like that. Rumors like that only got started in the first place from those that feared the two-tailed Neko because they didn't know what they were or because they looked so different then what they were used. Or even because they were jealous of the powers the Neko had, and mad that they couldn't control them!" Here Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down before continuing; tone much more natural as he did so.

"When in reality the Neko form that I had been able to take, is one that is often a guide for the lost, a last a protector of children and loyal to a core to those it considers part of it's pard. Though deadly when betrayed and often not trusting to strangers, as their trust has to be earned…unless they don't have a choice in the matter. Like normal cats can be. But the power level I had made it so I could take a form that was more powerful and capable of using magic of its own. Which was why I got the form I did."

This said Harry got tried of speaking, and honestly had nothing else he wanted to say so he started to rock Teddy gentle and keep his focus solely on his son; letting the others now without saying it that he was finished with the conversation as it was.

Which luckily, it seemed that the two in front of him seemed to understand as they, instead of pushing Harry for more information, looked at each other for a while as if debating what they should do next.

Before Detective Tsukauchi seemed to make his mind up about something, and it was most likely because of this decision that the Detective in question spoke up; directing what he was saying at both Eraserhead as well as Harry as he did so.

"I think, at least for the time being, that it would be best if Harry and his son stayed with you Eraserhead. To keep an eye on them and make sure their story checks out. Not to mention, if everything they do say does check out, it would be easier to find them and help them fit better into this world if we knew exactly where they were." This said Tsukauchi didn't seem to even wait for any protest as he began to feel out the paperwork he had just brought out of his desk. And there was protest as both Harry and Eraserhead called out.

"WHAT!"

Both saying the same thing, in the exact same disbelieving tone, though as the happened Harry got the feeling that the outburst in question was an extremely rare one from Eraserhead. Who Harry got the feeling was more of a silent type, then one that reacted with extreme emotions. Hell, most of the time he seemed to have a I am so done with the look clear on his face, just like the one he seemed to be currently wearing.

But at the same time, Harry found himself not caring about this, finding it not to be important, as the outburst from the two of them had waken up Teddy and he wasn't happy. His crying, in an almost howling like tone reflecting his more wolf like heritage, let Harry know that; in the least bit.

Hearing this crying, Harry immediately turned his attention away from the other two, and away from the protesting he was about to do, and instead put all his focus back into his son. Trying his best to sooth him, and as he did this. Not liking the fact he had done something that upset his son so much; particularly more so as his more nurturing instincts seemed to be even stronger than they had been before.

Harry oddly enough found himself both rocking his sobbing son, and what surprised him quite a bit, purring loudly in weirdly soothing way that echoed out of his chest loud enough for the entire room to here. But, at least, this purring seemed to be very soothing to Teddy as he quickly calmed down after Harry started purring and was instead now staring around him with wide golden eyes that shone with utter curiosity.

Seeing this, Harry gave a slight sigh and turned his attention back to what he had been doing before. Only to see a slightly smug looking detective and a rather grudgingly accepting look on Eraserhead's face. It seemed they had continued on with what they had been doing while Harry was trying to calm his son down and had even reached a decision without him.

Seeing this, Harry was about to raise his own protest before decided that perhaps it would be best if he did stay with this Eraserhead. At least until he was able to get more settled in this world. And knew more of what he was going to do in this world; not to mention knew the laws of said world better.

As at least this Eraserhead knew the truth about where Harry, and his son, were from. Not to mention was someone that was rather trusted by the law enforcement of this world, so it wasn't like he was being led the wrong way. Nor was it like they were trying to block his magic or cage him in, so he could defend himself if he needed to. So right now, it honestly was his best option. Again, for the time being.

This in mind and knowing that the others could see he wasn't going to argue with what was going on, Harry elected to simple wait to see what was going to happen next. Something he didn't have to wait long for, as Eraserhead, who now that he thought about it Harry really needed to find the real name of as he seriously doubt the guy's real name was Eraserhead, chose to add one more thing in there before he was willing to let Harry go to his house; baby with him or not.

"Alright, I'll let him stay but first I want to know just what his skill level is. Just what his quirk can do, and if I can stop it or not. Just to be sure it's safe." Harry hearing could understand where Eraserhead was coming from even if he wasn't completely comfortable doing so.

As doing so would mean that he would have to put his son down, and to actual get away from him while doing so. Something Harry wasn't sure he wanted to do so soon after nearly loosing him.

Nor around people that he honestly didn't know all that well, even if he had trusted them with the truth of where he had come from. As that had been more out of necessary then for the out right trust he had for them. Considering Harry had long since learned that trust had to be earned rather than given out right.

At the same time, Harry knew that if he wanted things to go as he wished, he really wouldn't have much of a choice in the matter either. Leaving Harry with a dilemma he wasn't quite sure how to deal with.

Or at least he wasn't so sure until Teddy took the decision out of his hands as he started making grabbing motions toward Detective Tsukauchi. Letting Harry feel a little more comfortable with handing his son over to him, as Teddy, because of the instincts he had because of what his father had been, had very good gut feelings on who was or wasn't trustworthy. More so then even Harry could be at times as, Harry often over thought things a bit too much.

And obviously right now Teddy did trust the Detective, letting Harry know that for the time being, he could trust the man in question as well. At least enough for him to hold his son, while Harry was in eye distance and able to do something if the anyone tried anything with his son.

So, gritting his teeth, and trying to take the best option available to him, Harry followed the two as they led him to what he could see was a training room of some sort. That Harry could tell was made to withstand a lot of damage, while letting those outside it get a clear view of what was going on inside it.

Where once he was there in front of said training room Harry, with extreme reluctance, handed his son over to Detective Tsukauchi to make sure he was safe. Before, just as reluctantly, making his way into the room where he had been led.

Mainly, so that he could show Eraserhead the skills he had, what his magic could do and the extent of his abilities. While at the same time, also doing so, so he could find out just what else may have changed while going through the veil. As Harry doubted what he knew was the full extent of the changes as after all merging his Animagus form into his human form had to do more then just physical changes; as the purring had already shown.

And because he wasn't exactly what else the changes may be, Harry really what to explore his new form a bit himself. Not to mention he could now tell that his earring, necklace and Tattoo that he had before was still there as well, so he also wanted to check on those as well.

Seeing as if those had gone through all without being touched by the veil, like Harry hoped that they hadn't been, then they could also play a very big part in helping him make a much more comfortable live for both him and his son. As Harry was pretty sure no matter where he ended up things like Gold, jewelries and other such things would always hold so sort of value.


End file.
